


For Tonight

by kurokobun



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin urges Sousuke down to the Samezuka pool filled with cherry blossoms when the others have left so they can be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Tonight

Sousuke had just returned to the dorm after his doctor’s appointment (his shoulder was, thankfully, looking a tad bit better than last time he was there) when he received the text from Rin. It was vague, ordering him simply to come down to the pool as quickly as possible. Their final days at Samezuka were approaching with increasing speed, and he supposed he wouldn’t mind seeing it one more time before he left, so he listened without giving the command much thought.

The sun had long since set as he zipped up his hoodie and made his way over, for only to let go of a small, possibly a tad bit surprised, chuckle at the sight. No way. He didn’t? Well, okay this was _Rin_. Of course he did. Cherry blossoms. Everywhere, filling the pool and peacefully floating around in the chlorinated water. It was actually not bad to look at. If anything it cast a comfortable glow in the room, causing Sousuke to smile despite how lame this was.

Rin was in the middle of it, looking up at him with those damn eyes that could make even the coldest parts of him flutter and melt. “Finally got your wish, hm?” He said, approaching the very edge of the pool. Rin was glowing almost as brightly as he’d done after their relay. Almost.

It was dark now that the sun was down, but the moonlight shone down on the pink petals in the pool to the point where it almost looked magical, and Rin… he looked beautiful. As always, but the fact that he was standing in the middle of a pool filled with cherry blossoms that the moon’s beams reached towards— well, it wasn’t a bad detail. Sousuke felt his chest tighten.

“It looked better a couple of hours ago,” Rin admitted, his grin stretching wide. “But I’m pretty pleased with the result.”

“You’re so lame, Rin.” Sousuke grinned

“Shut up,” Rin said, practically pouting as he sent a half-hearted small splatter of water in Sousuke’s direction. It only grazed his sneakers. Rin then swam closer, nudging his head in the further direction of the pool. “Get in,” he ordered gently, before he got on his back and kicked himself towards the center of the pool.

Maybe if Rin hadn’t looked like a breathtaking magical being in the midst of flower petals and shimmering moonlight reflecting in the water, Sousuke would’ve teased him some more and made him _beg_ for him to come in. However, he found himself simply undressing. He didn’t bring his swimsuit (he hadn’t known he would actually take another dip into this pool), but boxers would just have to do. It wasn’t like he could move too much, having to make sure not to strain his injury.

The water was warm, and the petals tickled his torso as he made his way towards Rin. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and just _swim_ — he craved it so much it physically hurt to restrain himself — but he couldn’t. Not yet.

He stopped at the point where the water was on the same level as his pectorals, a soft smile settling on his lips as Rin swam over to him. For a moment Sousuke just stared at his best friend. He had so many emotions, and yet it had always been unnatural for him to express them. He wasn’t good with words, he would admit as much, but no one could claim he didn’t have feelings, because they were there, very much present and gnawing on his chest at the sight of Rin before him with flower petals surrounding them.

 _He’ll be leaving for Australia soon_ , he thought without really meaning to let his mind go there. He took a deep breath, and said instead: “Hey.”

Rin smiled. “Hey.”

They held each other’s gaze for a long time, breathing softly, close enough to touch, but far enough to observe. Then, Rin seemingly couldn’t take it anymore. He moved his fingers up to trace Sousuke’s cheeks, and Sousuke closed his eyes just to enjoy the feeling of those fingertips brushing his skin. “C’mere.” He felt Rin’s breath on his lips for just one second, before his best friend guided him into a soft kiss.

It wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Kissing, touching, holding each other. They hadn’t really seen the need to confess, because in the end, after everything they’d been through, this year, it had just been too obvious what they both felt. Sousuke had been unsure, but he wasn’t dense as to what it meant when Rin climbed up into his bunk and kissed him, asking him if he could sleep there with him for the first time. It had been silent confirmations that had made him brave, and made him believe Rin really did return these closely kept, romantic feelings Sousuke had struggled to accept for years.

Not because he found it wrong that he’d always loved Rin. If anything he could not understand how anyone could not love him. There was just too much about his best friend that he wanted to cherish, protect, appreciate, _love_. How anyone could possibly be blind to this flawed, yet perfect, teenager— _man_ in front of him was beyond Sousuke’s comprehension. Maybe he was just lucky because he could see it, and thus, hopefully, would continue to show Rin what he could see that others could not in the future. Maybe.

“Hey, you’re spacing out on me.” Rin’s voice was soft as pulled away. They’d been kissing tenderly — Sousuke’s arms around Rin’s waist and Rin’s arms resting comfortably on his chest — as he’d been trapped in his own thoughts. But now he was pulled back into Rin’s gaze, smiling at the raise of his best friend’s eyebrow.

“Sorry, you just look really good right now.” As if to prove his point Sousuke pulled them a bit apart to remove a cherry blossom pedal that had gotten stuck in Rin’s maroon colored hair.

Rin’s face flushed deep red and he buried his face against Sousuke’s chest, arms hanging down. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“I thought you were a sucker for romance.”

“I’m _not_.”

“Yes you are.”

Sousuke snickered at Rin’s glare, and then, without warning, grabbed the smaller man’s hands and brought him to him again, this time so close Rin’s nose brushed Sousuke’s as he leaned down. It was frightening to even consider he’d have to leave this. Leave Rin, go home and think over what he wanted to do with his life, hear his father berate him for having dedicated so much time to a sport he could no longer participate in, when all he wanted to do was stay like this forever. He supposed all that would’ve been better if Rin would come back _with_ him.

But he wouldn’t, and Sousuke would never in a million years hold Rin back. He would be quite a hypocrite if that were the case, having threatened Nanase with those exact words.

Sousuke’s hold around Rin tightened, and Rin tilted his head. “Just for one night, don’t _think_ ,” the redhead said softly, as if he knew what was bothering him, which wasn’t that unthinkable. Rin had been stressed almost all year, busy and constantly finding himself with a task at hand, but that was the only reason Sousuke had been able to keep the secret about his shoulder injury for so long. Rin knew him, and he knew Rin. From now on he doubted there would ever be any secrets between them.

“Okay.” Sousuke nuzzled Rin’s nose, as the other male started moving his arms around his neck. “I won’t.”

And he didn’t. Instead he kissed Rin. Hard, passionate, arms so tightly wound together it was a miracle it didn’t hurt. Rin moaned slightly against him, and as Sousuke’s fingers moved into his hair, fingers curling around the maroon colored locks, he wrapped his legs around his best friend’s waist, hosting himself up.

Sousuke put the hand that wasn’t playing with Rin’s hair under the smaller male’s bum to keep him steady — squeezing only a _little_ so that Rin would teasingly bite at his lower-lip — and then lowered himself into the water a bit. The petals floated around them, some having started to fall further apart due to being moist for so long.

“I love you so much,” Sousuke breathed as Rin released his slightly swollen lips, feeling his heart speed up and his body adopting a comfortable warmth. He took a deep breath at Rin’s face, almost having to laugh, because that crybaby — _his_ crybaby — was tearing up. “Oh, c’mon, now you’re just being too sappy on me, Rin,” he grinned.

“Oh, fuck you,” Rin groaned sharply, grabbing his head and forcing their lips together once more. It was heated, _so_ pleasantly heated, with an eager tongue tracing his teeth, before curling around his own tongue to guide it out of his mouth and into Rin’s. He licked around in there, explored and tasted. If he died here his life would be fulfilled, he couldn’t help but think, because Rin was his and that was more than he’d ever dreamed of. Granted, he would have preferred his slightly aching shoulder to be healed, but this was the next best thing.

He wouldn’t trade the fact that Rin returned his feelings for his injury to be healed, no way. In the end, he had come to terms with it. He was _happy_.

“I love you too, you know,” Rin mumbled against his lips then, giving them a slight peck before parting. They both breathed heavily by now after the shared kisses, their hold still tight around each other’s bodies.

Sousuke rubbed his thumb over Rin’s hipbone and smiled lovingly. “I know.” But he didn’t deserve Rin. He couldn’t possibly understand what he’d done to do so. Rin Matsuoka was, to him, perfect in every sense of the word and here they were — in a pool filled with cherry blossoms where they were bathing in the moonlight — kissing their lips swollen, while murmuring loving words. Sousuke was eternally grateful.

He stroked up Rin’s sides, enjoying the way the other man slightly shivered against him, nuzzling into his neck in the process, but it wasn’t seductive, just affectionate, _loving_. Sousuke’s chest fluttered.

Rin suddenly sneezed and Sousuke had to laugh. “How long have you _been_ here?”

“… Couple of hours.”

“Rin… seriously.”

“I was first with Haru and the guys, and Ai too. Don’t look at me like that. _Cherry blossom pool_ , Sousuke.”

Again, Sousuke laughed and let Rin’s waist free so he could clasp his palms over his cheeks and cup his face instead. Rin looked directly into his eyes, blinking. “You’re hopeless…” Sousuke whispered, and kissed his nose. “So hopeless.” He then kissed his forehead, and his eyelids, before serving him a soft, loving kiss to the mouth once again. “My hopeless little romantic.”

“Don’t talk to me as if I’m a kid, you dumb, big brute,” Rin murmured back without any venom in his voice whatsoever. Instead it was laced with pure affection as he kissed Sousuke back slightly at the corner of his bigger best friend’s lips.

In the end the petals were starting to dissolve, and they had to retreat to their dorm due to the cold. That night Rin pulled Sousuke into his bottom bunk, refusing to let him sleep alone, though Sousuke suspected Rin first and foremost wanted him in his bed for his own selfish reasons. And he no problems with that whatsoever.

He curled himself around Rin’s smaller body, brought him close, and listened to his even breathing, continuing to forget about the future for just one night. Rin was his. He was Rin’s. It was all that mattered.


End file.
